


Another Kind of God's Menu

by MayDawn947



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Allusion to religion, Angst, Bisexuality, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cheating, Dark Humor, Fluff, Hyunho - Freeform, M/M, Minho's POV, OT8, Slice of Life, Slight Internalized Homophobia, Smut, Top Hwang Hyunjin, based on skz schedules, bottom!leeknow, hint of psychological abuse, hyunjin x minho, hyunjin's pov, hyunknow, top!hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayDawn947/pseuds/MayDawn947
Summary: Summary: In which Hwang Hyunjin will explore his faith in God through different ways, not always very religiously. In which HyunHo will become roommates thanks to Han Jisung. In which it will be confirmed that, yes, Lee Minho is indeed icy on the outside, but pretty warm on the inside. In which Hwang Hyunjin will try to become Lee Minho’s boyfriend. In which Hwang Hyunjin and Lee Minho will eventually discover love through each other, surrounded by their six funny brothers, through Stray Kids (SKZ) different eras, with many food and religion metaphors.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. No diet in perspective in this room

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a fiction: Slice of life/based loosely on real life events (schedules, comebacks)/Chronicles, smut (top!Hyunjin, bottom!Minho), fluff, angst (slightly), OT8, both Hyunjin and Minho POV, more Hyunjin’s.  
> From the first time they’ve been roommates (February/March 2019) to the end of 2020.  
> Disclaimers and trigger warnings: This fiction is loosely inspired by real events (SKZ schedules). This is my first fic ever and since English is not my first language, my apologies for any mistake. I also must specify that when I write fics, I never identify myself as one of the characters. This fic also contains explicit sexual content (nsfw), cheating, bisexuality, slight internalized homophobia, mention of religion (Catholicism), mild dark humor, hint of psychological abuse.  
> If you’re uncomfortable with these and don’t like cheesy metaphors, simply don’t read this fic :))
> 
> Songs I listened to while writing the fic, to get in the mood ;)) :  
> -God’s Menu by Stray Kids (go stream it)  
> -Back Door by Stray Kids (go stream it)  
> -MIROH by Stray Kids (go stream it)  
> -Wow by Stray Kids Danceracha  
> -Double Knot by Stray Kids  
> -Easy by Stray Kids  
> -Any by Stray Kids  
> -FAM by Stray Kids  
> -Levanter by Stray Kids  
> -Subtle Things by Dxvn  
> -Droptop In the Rain by Ty Dolla $ign Feat. Torey Lanez  
> -Idea 686 by Jayla Darden  
> -Believer by Imagine Dragon  
> -Tick Tock by Clean Bandit & Mabel Feat. 24kGoldn  
> -Make A Wish (Birthday Cake) by NCT U  
> -Reason by Kai  
> -Psycho, Monster and Naughty by Red Velvet  
> -Criminal and IDEA by Taemin
> 
> Bon appétit ;) <3

Prologue

Hwang Hyunjin believed in God. He was a catholic boy. Before debuting with SKZ, back in his trainee days and even before that, he used to go to church every Sunday. He was born and raised in a very fervent catholic Korean family who initiated him very early to the faith and the practice of this religion. He actually never doubted about his faith but, when it came to some religious principles, he clearly did not understand everything his religion required. He was found praying often, for his loved ones, especially his family and his fellow Stray Kids members. Hyunjin was very faithful but the only thing that he was against in his religion was the fact that it would not truly allow him to love whoever he wanted. Such a paradox when this religion was about Love, was often thinking Hyunjin. That is the reason why he had decided to practice his faith, but according to his own principles mostly. 

Chapter 1: No diet in perspective in this room

Hyunjin was ready to film the fifth episode of “The 9th season, season 4”, an early 2019 SKZ reality show. The eight boys were all excited because it was the episode where they were about to change their rooms in the dorm and to choose their new beds. Indeed, they had the habit to move out from their respective rooms, every six months. The current arrangement for the three rooms was: room 1 (with two bunk beds), room 2 (with two regular beds) and room 3 (with two bunk beds). In room 1 lived Hyunjin, Jisung and Changbin. In room 2 lived Seungmin and a manager. In room 3 lived Minho, Felix, Chan and Jeongin. Since the two groups were getting along well with their current roommates, it was decided that they all would exchange their rooms, without changing the groups of roommates. 

The boys of room 3 were definitely pleased to change their room since room 3 was reputed colder and less cozy. The only exception was Minho: the boy had been whining all day before the filming of the episode because he did not want to move his stuff. Felix had actually somehow managed to make him agree, arguing room 1 and 2 were farther from the kitchen, so he could diet more easily, without the temptation of late-night snack. The boys had already decided that Jeongin would get a regular bed since he never had one: he could move to room 2 already. The youngest was very happy. On the other hand, Hyunjin was not too enthusiastic because he knew room 3 was quite cold, especially during the winter. 

The settings for the filming were ready. The boys just read the script that was saying they had to play a game- they could choose what game to play, since they had some sort of freedom when it came to their activities- to know who would get to choose their beds in the rooms. Hyunjin was very anxious because he knew that the bed that he wanted to avoid the most was the lower bed of the bunk-bed near the cold window in room 3…Minho’s current bed. Hyunjin knew that he had to do everything to avoid getting that bed. Seungmin was relaxed, as usual, but the boys knew that he was pretending to be, knowing he was actually pretty competitive.

The eight boys finally got to choose to do a “rock, paper, scissor” game to determine who would get to choose their own beds in the rooms. It was the easiest way and the fairest, also. They decided to do the game first in room 3. Hyunjin and Seungmin miraculously won -usually, Hyunjin was quite unlucky at these kind of games- so they got to choose their beds. Minho advised nicely Seungmin to pick the upper bunk-bed, opposite to his current one -everyone could easily understand why he would say so, a bit later…- and so did Seungmin. Hyunjin was truly relieved that he did not have to take Minho’s bed and chose the other lower bunk-bed next to the door, under Seungmin’s bed. The two remaining beds were of course Minho’s current bed and the one above it. Jisung lost, so he got Minho’s bed. The boys did not miss an opportunity to make fun of him and everyone went to room 1. 

For room 1, everyone knew what bed to choose, so there was no need for playing the game. As to room 2 with the two regular beds, Jeongin was very satisfied with his bed and was already laying on it with Minho, who was supposed to get the other one…

Jisung entered their room and joined them, cuddling playfully, like they usually did, as brothers. While they were doing so and laughing happily, Hyunjin entered the room a bit later to see how the choice of beds played out. When he saw the three boys on Jeongin’s bed, he playfully jumped on it too, falling across the three. Jeongin was almost buried under him and Minho and Jisung screamed because they did not want Hyunjin to come, playfully of course. Minho was secretly happy that Hyunjin had come.

While Hyunjin was talking with Jeongin, Jisung, who was a close friend of Minho, asked, out of nowhere whether Minho would exchange his bed with him… Jisung said that he actually preferred to live in room 2 because he did not want to have Minho’s former bed in room 3…Minho was a bit surprised by this turning point since he remembered that Jisung was making fun of him in the morning for refusing to move out…  
“I know Felix told you it’d be better for you to be far away from the kitchen in room 2, but your diet can wait for my comfort, right? Room 3 is so cold… I let you remain next to the kitchen! Ain't you happy ? You won't have to move your stuff!”, laughed Jisung.  
With a smile, Minho, relieved that he would not have to move his stuff and his heavy black curtain, agreed quickly to stay in his initial room, on his bed, next to the cold window. After agreeing, he got up and went sitting in between Hyunjin’s legs, his back against Hyunjin’s tummy, out of the blue. 

Hyunjin, talking with Jeongin, surprised by Minho sitting in between his legs, turned his head towards Jisung because he just had heard the word “…exchanged…”; Hyunjin asked: “Wait…exchanged what?  
-The rooms, replied Jisung with a growing smirk on his face, alternating looking at Hyunjin and Minho, to see their reactions.  
-Ah” …said Hyunjin with a startled face.  
Minho had been mysteriously smiling all along, ears red, avoiding consciously Hyunjin’s slightly excited gaze and blushing face. 


	2. Mystic flavored boy

The training before their next comeback had been extremely harsh and tiring. The boys had been practicing all day and night, as to make the very difficult choreography look flawless during their upcoming long promotion on music shows, with their title track “Miroh”. Hyunjin had been starting to work out during their training sessions and free time, -he did not want to admit to his best friend Changbin that he had started doing that after Minho randomly told him, as he usually randomly did some things, that it was important “to maintain a good figure”-. 

Hyunjin and Minho were roommates for one month already. Minho was still going to bed very early, as usual, closing his black curtains as fast as he could. Every night, he would grumpily say: “I’m outta here, don’t bother me anymore, I’ll sleep now”. 

Hyunjin had never been very close to Minho since the latter joined their company after all the others. It was then quite normal that Minho was less close with the boys. But in fact, if he was honest with himself, Hyunjin had been attracted to Minho since the first time he had seen him performing, even before he joined the company. Actually, Hyunjin had asked himself many times whether he was drawn to Minho because he was sometimes acting like the brother he never had. He was also wondering whether Minho was seeing him the same way, both having no sibling…Maybe were they getting along rather well because they both needed someone like a brother?…At that time as well, Hyunjin was trying to reassure himself that he only loved Minho like a brother because it was more convenient in regard to his religion…But after having thought and thought some more about it and no matter how many times he questioned the matter, Hyunjin was definitely considering Minho as much more than a friend and more than a brother. 

Hyunjin always wanted to get closer to Minho, to become his close friend, to be able to have physical contact with him. The problem was, Lee Minho was quite a weird individual, a very peculiar one actually. For example, Hyunjin would struggle understanding some ways of life of Minho, such as the fact that he had no religion and liked to date a lot of people. Minho also had that surprising way of acting all cold and almost scary most of the time but would actually end up being extremely playful, caring and soft after some time… Jisung was regularly joking about him being a “tsundere” character like in the mangas. Minho would usually start the day early, often very grumpy and upset. Then, he surely would become softer as the day was going by, to end up, at the end of the day, cooking for his members and bantering joyfully, non-stop with them. Lee Minho was a genius as well -in every aspect of it-, Hyunjin admired him a lot for this.

In the evening, right after dinner, Minho would be back being cold and systematically would isolate himself. He would go alone in his room, earlier than the members who would still play games or watching television, until as late as their schedules for the next days would allow them to. Minho actually liked playing and socializing with the members during the day when they had free time and during their activities but, in the evening, he needed some alone time. During these times, members would usually speculate if he was calling his mother, his girlfriend or his older friends. Maybe he was looking at pics of his three adorable male cats Soonie, Doongie and Dori or probably all of that. 

To sum up all of these, Lee Minho was a weird human being. Changbin regularly referred to Minho as being a “mysterious, almost mystical boy”, only when the latter was in a good mood, though. However, despite Minho being a complicated being and despite Hyunjin having a catholic religious family, the younger was in love.


	3. Paris five stars hotel-restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft smut ;))

Minho had finally accepted to share Hyunjin’s room at the hotel during their stop in Paris for their first European concert tour, “The Unveil Tour” in July 2019. The boys were extremely happy to have an international tour and especially glad to visit Europe as they had been fantasizing about the great architecture and museums there. In real life, it was a little bit less glamorous but still pretty amazing. The concerts had been crazy, especially Paris’ one, since the French Stays were reputed as being very passionate during concerts. 

When the eight boys came back to the hotel at night and after spending their short free time visiting the city and eating in a “five stars Michelin” famous Parisian restaurant, Hyunjin was more excited than ever as he was going to spend his first night in a room alone with Minho. He had been anticipating this more than the typical excellent French meal they just had in the famous restaurant. He had been bragging about this all morning to a rather annoyed Seungmin. “I’m sharing a room with Lee Minho hyung tonight, can you believe this…”, he had been repeating excitedly, all day long. 

Dorm life was, unsurprisingly, not accommodating for some intimacy. Seungmin was a nice roommate but he had his limits as to how much noise Hyunjin and Minho could do when they were playing around before sleeping time. Chan was not a problem since he slept only rarely in room 3. Minho and Hyunjin were flirting for so long but never truly started something serious. Hyunjin knew that there was a high chance that nothing would happen that night between him and Minho but still, being in the same room alone with him was doing things to his heart. Minho was, as usual a bit more reserved, and even though he was pretty excited too, he was making sure not to show anything. The other six boys wished a good night to the two boys, with some teasing smiles on their faces. 

When Minho and Hyunjin were finally left alone in their room, the tension started to intensify. Hyunjin had obviously became very aroused, as the nineteen-year-old boy he was, overwhelmed by his needs. Minho was surprisingly acting shy and it only had as a result to make Hyunjin even more excited and restless. Both boys could not really wait any longer. Minho was biting his pretty lips. Then, he quite nervously started removing his jeans while kissing Hyunjin on the lips…The latter kissed him back fiercely while pushing the elder onto the bed. Minho was not planning to fight as he usually did when arguing. Pinned down against the mattress he did not resist and let Hyunjin do whatever he wanted to do to him.  
“How romantic, hyung, we’re in Paris, that’s such a cliché, really, I can’t believe this…” laughed Hyunjin.

Hyunjin did the preparations smoothly but firmly as Minho guided him a bit. Indeed, it was the first time Hyunjin would do this to a boy, he only did it to girls before. Minho was laying sweetly on his tummy, exposing his back to the taller boy. He had quite teary eyes because of the excitement and expectation. Hyunjin started by kissing Minho’s back and neck softly, right before entering him. Despite a good size, Hyunjin’s length went in smoothly and easily as Minho was clearly not a virgin, even with boys. 

The younger made love to Minho until late into the night. Both boys reached their climaxes, everything was good, spot rightly hit by Hyunjin who was apparently very good at love making. After some more rounds, both boys were satisfied. Hyunjin said out loud, just before kissing Minho softly, loyal to his romantic self, that it was the best day of his life. On the other hand, Minho did not say anything cheesy, but still muttered with a tiny voice, that he enjoyed very much what they just did. They looked at each other fondly while embracing each other. Hyunjin adjusted a silky lock of Minho’s blond dyed hair. They were quiet until Minho whispered, his soft smile fading gradually:  
“Hyunjin-ah…as much as I love what we just did, and even though I want to do it again, we can’t be a couple.” Hyunjin did not pay that much attention to this sentence because the only thing that mattered at this moment was that Minho was in his arms. They could deal with obstacles and drama later. They fell asleep entangled.


	4. Countdown until the birthday cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 sub-chapters in this chapter^^ (soft smut in the last sub-chapter ;))

Chap. 4.1: “Wow” snack

During the summer of 2019, SKZ had a comeback with the song “Side Effect”. Hyunjin and Minho did not talk much about what had happened in the hotel room during their European tour…They were acting as if pretty much nothing had happened. Hyunjin was satisfied with only teasing Minho for now. They seemed to have agreed with the idea of being “just friends”, even though some slight eye f*cking and subtle touches would still happen quite often, between the two of them. During that era, Minho was actually in a relationship with a girl from a very popular group. Hyunjin was still having difficulty trying to ignore that fact, obviously. Hearing Minho giggling with the girl, behind his black curtains at night, was painful to him. 

Hyunjin was still attracted by Minho but different things happening had made him become more laid back on his true needs regarding the matter. For instance, the company had warned both of them of the consequences after the staff had noticed the sexual stuff starting to seriously happen between them. 

Moreover, Hyunjin had been able to see his family quite often after “Side Effect” promotions and it had made him reaffirm his religious faith. He knew that loving another man was not supposed to happen to him and that his parents would probably disown him if they learned about his preferences, especially being an only child… That is why he was somehow trying not to think too often about pretty Minho, legs spread in the hotel bedroom. 

One day of September, before their next comeback scheduled for October, the staff told the boys that they had to prepare for a new world tour, the “District 9: Unlock” tour. The company told them that each sub-unit would be involved with producing their own performances. The three boys forming 3racha were already used to song writing since they had been involved in all SKZ songs. On the other hand, the two other sub-units were less familiar with doing so. Hyunjin and Felix were capable of composing songs but never truly got the chance to do so before. 

That is how the three boys of Danceracha ended up being stuck together during two whole weeks, in order to compose a song and figure out a performance for it. As usual, there was tension when Hyunjin and Minho were in the same room, even sweet Felix could not dissipate it by his warm presence. The latter was feeling quite out of place but still urged both boys to cooperate. Hyunjin fully knew what kind of song he wanted, he also had an idea of the topic of the song and already had some lyrics in mind. Little did he know that Minho had some idea too. The latter made the first move:  
“I thought about doing a sexy song, SKZ never truly had one…I actually think a sexy performance would fit too…I have some lyrics in mind already, started Minho.  
-That’s awesome, hyung, replied Felix nicely,  
-Ok…ok Minho hyung, said Hyunjin timidly…He was still intimidated by Minho after all this time, even after spending so much time with him in the same room, even after having done *these things* with him…  
-All right then, I …-Minho slightly hesitated-, I thought about the story of a guy who falls for someone… -he insisted on the “someone”, as being gender neutral, and scanned both boys with his pretty eyes-, but this someone is actually his friend and he’s scared of ruining the friendship if both go farther into another kind of relationship…”  
On these words, Hyunjin almost choked on his glass of water that he was drinking as a way of pretending he was perfectly calm, how come Minho was playing around and flirting almost openly like that? Felix let out a small laugher.  
“Hyunjinnie, don’t die now, we must prepare our show, you’ll have time to die later, snapped Minho, in a half amused/half cold tone, typical of him.  
-That’s all right hyung, replied Hyunjin quietly. I…I actually had pretty much the same idea to be honest...So, this guy has a crush on this “girl” but they are friends, so that’s why he doesn’t want to ruin the friendship. -Hyunjin quickly kept going-. By “girl” I mean anyone among Stays, our fans, of course" -he emphasized on the words “Stays” while pestering internally knowing really well that he thought about his story with Minho and not about a random ex-girlfriend or Stays. Why would he be the one flustered here? He usually was the one who did allusions to their affair the most-… "It’d be a very sexy song, and in the end, the guy decides he still want to be close with the girl, no matter what, and do hot stuff, maybe…”, finished Hyunjin before glancing furtively at Minho who quickly looked away, not to meet Hyunjin’s eyes. “Here on another episode of Lee Minho not knowing what he wants”, whined internally Hyunjin.  
“I can totally imagine that, said Felix calmly with his deep voice, a knowing little smile growing on his face.  
-Ok, let’s do this then”, said Minho biting into some chocolate snack, with a clear and detached voice, holding an “impossible to read” kind of facial expression.  
The three boys started the song writing and dance practice. 

Chap.4.2: Planning the menu

Gloomy October was here, and “Double Knot” era had started. “Double Knot” was a song that Hyunjin really liked because it had a very deep meaning, a very strong and powerful choreography and concept as well. The other boys were all enjoying it very much too. Hyunjin and Minho, as the two top dancers of the group, liked to compete with each other on who was the one who danced to the song the best. Every time, they ended up arguing on this, among many other things they liked to have fierce debates about. 

During the “Double Knot” performances, Hyunjin and Minho, at a specific part of the choreography where they had to hold each other’s arm, liked to play around tickling each other. Every time after that part, both boys were feeling aroused and could not stop themselves re-adjusting their outfits. Jeongin would always look at Hyunjin with a knowing smile after that part.  
***  
For Chan’s birthday, Felix had suggested that all the boys could go to the best Chinese restaurant of Seoul. He also decided to invite Chan’s girlfriend, Minho’s, Changbin’s and Hyunjin’s ex-girlfriend who was a friend of Chan and still friend with Hyunjin. During the night at this restaurant, after a few drinks, Chan started humming a melody and declared officially that he had found a new title song and a new concept for later:  
“It’ll be called “God’s Menu”, and the setting will be a mix between Chinese, Korean and French aesthetics since it’ll have a lot of food and cooking metaphors. Guys, we’re gonna release our first album next year”.  
-I already imagine what you want hyung, I follow you on this one bro, I already know what I’ll write, said Jisung enthusiastically.  
-Yep, I follow you too on this one man but let me put a hell of a trap beat on this song, if it’s gonna be food themed, let me be the “masterchef of the beat” replied an excited Changbin.  
-You three are f*** genius, I can already imagine the kind of choreography we’ll have», laughed Hyunjin, admirative. He had so much respect for 3racha. Minho, Jeongin, Seungmin and Felix were impressed as well, along with the four girls who were present. Hyunjin’s smile dropped immediately when Minho kissed his girlfriend. Ironically, he noticed that his ex-girlfriend and Minho’s girlfriend seemed to get along well with each other. 

***  
During December, following SKZ’s new song “Levanter” promotions, the boys had to attend several fan-meetings. Minho really liked “Levanter” and he was never missing an opportunity to lowkey flirt with Hyunjin during his part in the song: “…The more I got close to you, the more I lost myself”. It only had as a result to make Hyunjin even more confused as how Minho was seeing him: was he subtly blaming him for all that they had done or was he just finding a way to communicate? Hyunjin would go along with the flirting anyway, it was their thing afterall. 

Hyunjin was consistently being very attracted by Minho but he knew the latter was still not decided on his true feelings, following what he told him after they did it for the first time in Europe. Again, since then, it was only teasing, sexual innuendos, subtle touches, overwhelming sexual tension but no full physical intercourses, since the summer. 

Hyunjin would always feel some type of way every time Minho was being soft and caring, which happened quite rarely, to be frank. But most of the time, they were in confrontation, playfully at times, and seriously at other moments. Minho was loving acting as a “scary hyung”, threatening Hyunjin to punch him after the latter would tease him playfully, and most of the time, Hyunjin was pretending to be scared…He was somehow scared actually, but rather about his growing attraction and feelings towards the elder, no matter how cold he was too often. “Will I be able to keep on going like this? He doesn’t seem to realize how crazy I am about him…or does he? And he probably loves to make me suffer for real…” Would often wonder Hyunjin at night after his daily prayer. 

Changbin, Felix and Jisung were often found advising Hyunjin that he should do something once and for all with Minho, to tell him clearly what he felt for him. Hyunjin had actually never disclosed the fact that he “had done the deed” with Minho already, because he was too scared of the others’ reactions. Anyway, sleeping occasionally with Minho was very different from having a serious and true loving relationship with him. 

The members of SKZ obviously had noticed already, since their debut days, that Hyunjin was attracted to Minho, but they could never have had imagined that the two had actually slept with each other, already. Hyunjin could not tell them, even though he knew most of them would be supportive, especially Felix and Changbin. Hyunjin was especially reluctant to inform Chan because he knew the leader was a bit conservative and could oppose to such relationship: he probably would fear such love affair between roommates could endanger the group, if they were to be caught by fans or the press… Seungmin and Jeongin were somehow reserved on the question since they did not know a lot on same sex relationships. Jisung was being cautious already, as to brush off any sexual tension between Hyunjin and Minho: he was already trying to separate Hyunjin from Minho if he was feeling the younger could not resist laying his hands upon the elder, during all kind of broadcasts. 

Minho, being still undecided, was having quite a hard time with accepting Hyunjin subtle touches, sometimes. At the same time, he was loving that, a lot. Actually, he was craving for that, like he often was craving jellies and all kind of sweet things. 

Chap.4.3: Sour start of party

SKZ had been touring worldwide from December 2019 to February 2020. Unfortunately, the 2020 pandemic stroke South-Korea around the end of February, forcing the group to stop their activities overseas. Coronavirus was the last thing occupying Minho’s thoughts though. The coming days only meant two things to him: Valentines’ Day and Hyunjin’s day, on March 20th. He had to spend February the 14th with his girlfriend, and he had to spend Hyunjin’s birthday…With Hyunjin. 

Minho actually did not remember the day he started enjoying “dating” some people at the same time. He was probably around 17 at that time, it started during the days he was being part of his first dance crew, before being noticed by his current company. He had begun with girls, but it had happened with older boys as well. Minho was ashamed of the latter, as he still did not know whether he truly had consented to sleep with these men. But still, he was certain that none of these affairs had been important to him, except maybe for one girl, who had ended up breaking his heart. He was over her for quite some time now. 

Minho was aware that his behavior was seen as immoral by the society. But actually, he was quite lost with what he truly wanted, so he would consider that it was better not to care too much about people’s opinions and to enjoy life as much as possible. At the end of the day, the only beings that he truly cared about were his three cats, his parents, his best friends and this annoying but cute boy in his group, Hyunjin of course, even though he did not truly process the latter yet, clearly.

On Hyunjin’s birthday, the boys -except Hyunjin who was at his parents’ home to spend his birthday with them at noon- woke early to prepare the party that they would hold on the evening. The boys wanted to invite Yoora, Hyunjin’s ex-girlfriend with whom he had stayed friend. Minho also wanted to invite Hikari, his current Japanese girlfriend -who spoke Korean- from this popular girl group. However, just before pressing the “send” button on his phone, he delayed what he was writing and put his phone in his pocket. He had not seen her for two weeks already but Hyunjin’s birthday was Hyunjin’s birthday. 

Minho wanted to show off his pretty girl but at the same time he did not want to act cruel towards Hyunjin, on his special day. Minho was very well aware that Hyunjin would never be fully satisfied with both of them being just friends, having sex only occasionally. He knew Hyunjin would certainly not be comfortable at the sight of Minho holding his girlfriend in front of him. Minho already did this once at Chan’s party last October and, although he was somehow proud of showing off, he had felt bad afterwards. Hyunjin had ignored him a whole week after this. Then, Minho had painfully realized that Hyunjin ignoring him for that long had hurt him way more than he thought it would have. 

***

The party was approaching, as the fresh March night was here already. Minho was quite excited and struggling in hiding it. The members were lowkey teasing him seeing him like this, while he was finishing cooking the party meal. Chan had set a playlist with Hyunjin’s favorite songs and Jisung and Jeongin were just about finishing blowing some balloons up.  
“Is Yoora coming tonight though? asked Changbin  
-Yeah, she is, I texted her, replied Chan  
-Ok…”, said Jisung. 

Minho was somehow annoyed with Hyunjin’s former girlfriend coming to the party. He knew that Hyunjin had broken up with her last year but still, he was not too pleased. Why did they have to stay friends? After all, he had decided not to bring his own girlfriend to the party so why did the members had to invite Yoora? Anyway, the poor girl would probably leave early anyway, especially after seeing that Hyunjin would only have eyes for Minho. If she wanted to get Hyunjin back, she could still try. He grinned. 

When 7pm hit, the interphone rang. Seungmin came to answer. It was Yoora. Minho forced a smile. The dorm door rang three minutes later. Yoora appeared in the frame of the door. Minho almost choked on his orange juice when he saw Hikari, his actual girlfriend right behind Yoora. Changbin started to laugh nervously. Hikari embraced Minho.  
“You… you came, I…told you not to…, murmured Minho in Hikari’s ear.  
-Yoora told me to come, she didn’t want to come alone, you know, she’s my friend…Aren’t you happy to see me? Quietly whined Hikari.  
-Hi everyone, said Yoora, when is Hyunjinnie supposed to come? I can’t wait to see him haha  
-7:30 pm, replied Chan” a warm smile on his handsome face. 

The boys greeted the two girls politely, and started to talk happily, all together. Yoora was an idol from a rising girl group. She also was a close friend with Chan before she had been Hyunjin’s girlfriend. So, her and Chan had a lot to say to each other. Hikari was the kind to be funny and got along well with boys in general, so there was no awkwardness between all these people. Minho could only get with girls who were not shy anyway, he only got along with “easy-going” girls, because they were funny and not boring, according to him. He liked Hikari because she was not too controlling, and she was easy to get along with; she was pretty too of course. She was part of this very popular girl group and Minho was extremely proud to be with her, mocking mentally all her fanboys who could kill him to be in his shoes.“If they knew that I f*ck her almost every week…”, would often think Minho. 

Everyone was chatting in the living room while Felix was finishing the cake. Only Minho was less enthusiastic than all of them. How ironic that he was the one who wanted to show off his pretty girl in the first place but now, he was not so happy, especially since he told her not to come finally…It just made him dislike Yoora even more, her who begged Hikari to come with her…Also Yoora and Hikari were not even that close, they had only met once last year at the Chinese restaurant for Chan’s birthday…So why did Yoora had asked Hikari in particular? Just because she was Minho’s girlfriend? How would Hyunjin react? Minho’s mind went blank and he started blending in the conversations, fake laughing out loud with everyone else, while forcing himself to hug Hikari. 

Chap.4.4.: Bitterness 

7:40pm hit and Hyunjin entered the dorm. He had texted Changbin right before arriving. The boys and the two girls were hiding themselves, except Changbin who had to welcome Hyunjin and to greet him first.  
“Hey brooo, happy birthday, one more year and you can get wasted everywhere around the world for real muhahahaha!  
-Hahaha thank you bro,” laughed Hyunjin while hugging his best friend. 

He did not have the time to go sit comfortably in the living room that all the others came out from the side of the living room doors, screaming and chanting his name. Jisung jumped on him from behind, Chan hugged him directly. Minho was a bit behind the others, hesitating to show affection. 

Naturally, Hyunjin had spotted Minho first among all the others, even before the others hugged him. Hyunjin was stunned by Minho’s beauty: the soft white wool sweater he was wearing along with a black choker and a black skinny trouser suited him perfectly. Hyunjin smiled brightly at him but when he was about to hug him, he froze when he noticed Hikari just next to Minho…She was quite small, so he did not notice her earlier, behind all the boys. Minho was embarrassed, him who thought he could hug Hikari shamelessly in front of Hyunjin, was now feeling so ashamed. 

He immediately understood through Hyunjin’s eyes and through non-verbal communication that he had been hurt the second he had seen her. Minho knew he was right to have told his girlfriend not to come finally, but she still had come…Minho knew that he did not truly love her, she was just his girlfriend and he told himself that he definitely should get rid of her after this fiasco. She was sweet and everything, but she really just got on his nerve this time, he thought. Of course, the poor girl only wanted to come along with her friend, but still…Was is not just an excuse to annoy Minho? Could it be that she suspected something between Minho and Hyunjin? Minho was not used to ask himself that much hypothetical questions, he was usually more practical in considering things. One thing was sure, he definitely was not feeling good, right now. Being given a cold shoulder by Hyunjin was the worst. He could not believe that he just had ruined his birthday party.

A bit later, Hyunjin was singing out loud with Jisung and Changbin while Chan was acting as the DJ. It was clear that Hyunjin was pretending to enjoy the party to honor what his friends had prepared for him but that he was upset. Minho was watching him from afar discreetly, sat with his girlfriend and Jeongin, on the sofa. Yoora was helping Felix in the kitchen. At least, Yoora was not gravitating around Hyujin. He probably should not have thought this that fast, though…

Indeed, Yoora just came out of the kitchen and started dancing with Hyunjin. Minho’s hand crushed his plastic glass and it made Hikari slightly jump, startled.  
“What’s the matter, honey? She asked him sweetly  
-Nothing”, replied Minho, rather coldly. In fact, she had many reasons to be worried. 

Hyunjin just glanced quickly to see Minho’s reaction while he was now closer to Yoora…  
Minho was flustered and Hyunjin had clearly managed to make him jealous. What was happening to him? He was not supposed to be hurt, he was not supposed to care about what Hyunjin could do and Yoora was only his ex…But Hyunjin finally kissed Yoora on the lips, while discreetly glancing at Minho. Their eyes met briefly; Minho felt bitterness hit him. Only Felix noticed what was going on between the two boys, not long after he came back from the kitchen. The dinner was ready. 

Chap. 4.5.: A gift as sweet as honey

Later in the night after the dinner, everyone was a bit dizzy as they had decided to drink some alcohol. They were all adults now after all. Minho was swinging around the room with Hikari while Hyunjin was glued to Yoora on the sofa, a somber look on his face, still forcing some smiles at times. Some boys were playing cards game while screaming loudly. Chan was busy on his laptop, still making sure the background music was on point. They were enjoying the chocolate cake that Felix and Minho had made. 

Then, Changbin suggested that Hyunjin could open his gifts in front of everyone. Hyunjin was quite excited and in a slight better mood than earlier. He managed to open them…One of the gifts was wrapped inside a fluffy and soft material. Jisung laughed about it and said:  
“Wow this one, it’s made to be touched and caressed”, he looked playfully at Minho, dressed in his fluffy white oversized sweater, and looked at Hyunjin discreetly too, to see their reactions. Both boys became flustered when they understood Jisung’s innuendo. 

***

Later during the party, Minho suggested a hide and seek game. He added that the one who would have to search for the others had to be blindfolded and had to catch the other to find them. Minho obviously had something in mind in suggesting such game, thought Hyunjin. The goal was for the blindfolded one to find everyone and guess their identities in a certain span of time. The first person to be blindfolded was Seungmin. He had volunteered. The first round went smoothly, Seungmin managed to catch almost everyone, except Minho and Jeongin. They were having fun. 

At some point, the only people remaining in the game were Hyunjin, Changbin, Felix, Minho and Hikari. Yoora had just received an urgent message from her company so she had to leave, brokenhearted to leave Hyunjin as they seemed to be back together. Hyunjin said goodbye to her and kissed her, clearly in a half-hearted way. Minho had noticed this with his sharp eyes. He grinned. 

Yoora gone, Felix suggested that Hyunjin could be the blindfolded one since it was his birthday and that he had to win one game at least. Hyunjin did not like being the one who had to seek for the others but still agreed, to please his friends. Truth was that he was annoyed that Hikari was still here and playing with them. The game started. Hyunjin was left alone in the lobby of the dorm. He had reasons to think that Changbin and Minho were to be the kind to hide in the bathroom or the toilets. 

Blindfolded, Hyunjin tried to orient himself towards the living-room at first. He obviously could not see anything. He sometimes tried to jump or run, hoping to surprise one of the players, but it did not meet a frank success as a strategy. He then decided to check under the living-room low table…Who knew, he thought, maybe one of the tiniest people could fit in there. Luckily, he found Hikari there. She was the only girl playing so he identified her easily, by her long hair. She laughed nervously and joined Chan, Seungmin, Jisung and Jeongin who were not participating in the game anymore and were playing a computer game in the latter two’s room (room 2, the smallest one) instead. 

Hyunjin was pretty satisfied to have found Hikari already, she was out of the way. He could catch Minho in peace now. He was his main goal, naturally. The thing was, this m**f*cker was a game genius and surely knew how to hide well, among so many other things he excelled in, thought Hyunjin, frustrated. At the same time, he had not forgotten about his first idea that Changbin and Minho might be hidden in the big bathroom or the toilets. He went there. He actually found Felix in the bathroom and Changbin in his room (room 1). They even had exchanged clothes. The two obviously had come up with a strategy to confuse Hyunjin. 

Felix and Changbin caught, they both joined the others in Jeongin’s and Jisung’s room. Hyunjin, still blindfolded was alone in room 1, where he just had found Changbin. “It’s only between Lee Minho and I now”, he thought…Minho could only be in the kitchen. Hyunjin was surprised because he had thought Minho would go hide in a less exposed area, but the boy knew how to confuse his opponents, obviously. Hyunjin headed to the kitchen, with some difficulty as he was a bit dizzy from being in the dark for 30 minutes already and because of his expectation to catch Minho. 

Arrived in the kitchen, Hyunjin noticed his own hands were slightly shaking from excitement. Inside, he could smell Minho’s scent that he had noticed earlier that night: it was a fragrance mixing honey and vanilla. How weird since Minho would usually use Cologne or Febreze -Hyunjin hated the latter obviously- as perfume. Hyunjin adored the scent of honey and vanilla. 

In fact, Minho was not hidden anywhere; he was simply standing next to the table. The only different thing in his appearance was that he had put his cooking apron on his oversized soft wool sweater and had removed his trouser and underwear. Of course, Hyunjin was totally ignorant of all of this.  
“He’s been so slow before coming to the kitchen… after all this time, he still won’t know that I’d choose the most obvious places to trick people…what a fool”, thought Minho, being cocky. When Hyunjin approached from where Minho was, the latter moved silently to another corner of the table.  
“Lee Minho come out already, I know you’re in here…I caught all the others already…I only have 15 minutes left to find you…The others will come if I don’t find you in time…”, yelled Hyunjin who was agitating his arms, hoping he would touch Minho. Suddenly he felt something brushing against his black shirt. He knew that Minho was fooling around and understood that he was walking in circle around the table.  
"Jesus…hyung you’re such a crafty b*stard”, whined Hyunjin, feeling more and more frustrated. He deeply desired to catch Minho, to pin him down on the floor and to f*ck him.  
Minho actually had a slightly different plan.

After a few minutes, came a time where Minho had enough of playing around. While Hyunjin was chasing him around the table still blindfolded, Minho suddenly stopped walking. Hyunjin crashed into his backside. He did not wait to put his hand on Minho’s waist. He felt the soft wool material of the sweater and the apron. He gasped when he realized that Minho had only these on.  
“Caught you, Minho-hyung”, happily chanted Hyunjin, slightly shaking.

As Hyunjin was enjoying rubbing his thumb against Minho’s nipples through the fluffy white fabric, the elder turned around and pushed Hyunjin on a chair. He climbed Hyunjin and sat down on his laps. Minho removed Hyunjin’s blindfold himself.  
“Your true birthday gift is Me, it’s sweet and it tastes like honey, murmured Minho before kissing Hyunjin enthusiastically.  
Minho then proceeded to give Hyunjin a blowjob, swallowed all the liquid; then, he rode Hyunjin, raw.  
“You’ll make me turn insane someday hyung if you continue playing with me like that, -Hyunjin reproached, panting with pleasure-, Besides, your damn girlfriend might see us, what are you doing…ah”  
-I don’t care, I like to play Hyunjin-ah and you like it too, don’t deny it…don’t expect more soul from me, ‘told you already.”  
Five minutes after they reached their climaxes, Minho had his trouser on again, a** full of cum and satisfied. Two minutes later, all the others were in the kitchen, congratulating Hyunjin for winning the game. The party was not that ruined after all, thought Hyunjin, smirking while looking at Minho and Hikari saying goodbye to each other. Maybe for the last time, hoped Hyunjin.


	5. "I just wanna taste it, make it hot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 sub-chapters in this chapter :)

Chap.5.1: Godly combination of seasonings

May 2020 was hot. It was almost as if summer decided to come to the party very early, without knocking. SKZ were ready to release their first full album “Go Live”, album that had required a lot of hard work from the three geniuses from 3racha, hard choreographies by Danceracha and smooth vocal practices by Vocalracha. 

Hyunjin was quite restless all day, all night…He still did not know whether he and Minho were actually something after all they were doing together for one year already, even though it was only occasional. He knew Minho still did not want to get too involved in a relationship. He also knew he was still seeing “popular and pretty” Hikari, despite them arguing often, especially after Hyunjin’s birthday. Hyunjin was very upset about that. Having to share Lee Minho with another was becoming harder and harder as days were passing by. Hyunjin had broken up again with Yoora right after his birthday, hoping Minho would have done the same with Hikari. But of course, he had been fooled by Minho again, in thinking that maybe he would abandon his libertine habits of eating in different plates at the same time… 

On a hot end of May afternoon, Changbin, Hyunjin and Minho were chilling in the living-room. Hyunjin was lazily laying on the sofa, playing a game on his phone with Changbin, who was on the floor. Hyunjin was distracted by Minho who was doing push-ups, breathing heavily, next to the window. Hyunjin stole several glances. He still did not know how it was possible for Minho to have became even more beautiful and handsome, especially since he had started gaining some weight from working out. Minho was less tall than he was, but he probably was almost as muscular now. Hyunjin loved how Minho embodied the perfect balance between being manly and pretty: he was indeed quite muscular but had at the same time delicate features such as pretty long eyelashes, shiny big eyes, plump lips, silky hair, delicate wrists, small cute hands like kitty paws, soft skin, a slim waist, tasty and fine dancer thighs, a very sweet a…He did not have the time to finish his mental enumeration of Minho’s physical advantages because the latter suddenly asked Hyunjin, out of nowhere, to help him with his new passion: boxing. Although Hyunjin was a bit reluctant at times, he would usually agree to hold the mitt for Minho. This time, he agreed because he did not want to have Minho being upset all afternoon, God knew how annoying he was when he was whining like a baby. 

Their boxing sessions were always rough. Minho seemed to really enjoy that, so Hyunjin was happy too. He was amazed by how aggressive Minho could be when he was practicing boxing. Hyunjin had never seen him sweating that much before and weirdly, he was liking that sight a lot, every single time. He was struck by the fact that Minho could be that violent and assertive in some fields but was actually submissive when it came to sex. Hyunjin was always thinking that it probably was a good balance. 

Also, Hyunjin thought about himself being the opposite of Minho: he was quite emotional and less competitive than Minho on the surface but dominant when it came to sex. Hyunjin was indeed someone who was easily in touch with his emotions, way more than Minho. At times, he would even let Minho take the upper hand when they were playing around and bantering…He would sometimes allow Minho to put wet tissues in his mouth, he also would let him tie him up playfully to punish him for calling him without honorifics…In fact, Hyunjin could call him “baby”, even without honorifics and Minho would like this a lot. ""Lee Minho, his duality and contradictions”, that could make a great book”, would often joke Felix. 

To summarize, when it came to sex, Hyunjin tended to be the active and dominant one, while Minho preferred being rather passive and submissive. But of course, Minho was shy about that last trait of his own personality, because of some underlying unresolved personal interior conflicts and identity issues -this said, it was obvious that he could take the lead too, sometimes-. Having sex with Minho was always spicy and, contrary to spicy food, Hyunjin liked that kind of spicy flavor a lot; Minho loved everything that was spicy anyway. 

Hyunjin was holding for certain that their chemistry and compatibility in bed was incredibly good and slightly better than their actual relationship, as both liked bantering and arguing a lot, sometimes violently, leading to fights. It would often end with Minho sulking in a corner while Hyunjin would be complaining to the other boys that Lee Minho was being difficult and scary, again. “My kids, Oh my…” would often sigh Chan in these cases. But, despite all their frequent arguments, Hyunjin was loving Minho’s mind as much as his body, he was sure of this. 

In other words, Minho mainly needed to release his tension through boxing and hitting -playfully- Hyunjin, while Hyunjin needed to release his tension mainly through f***g Minho, and most of the time, hard. For Hyunjin sadly, it was only occasional for now, obviously. But overall, they somehow had managed to find a good compromise. So, at the end of the day and despite the little quarrels, Hyunjin and Minho completed each other very well on all levels, the seasoning of it all was perfectly balanced. 

Chap.5.2: Oven’s heating on 180°C

Sometimes, it would happen that Minho openly joked, even in front of the cameras, that he was “Hyunjin’s boyfriend”, as part of a “fanservice” act. “If the fans knew what truly was going on, if they knew me and Lee Know hyung are f*** occasionally, between training sessions and schedules since last year…”, would often think Hyunjin…Nothing close to a serious relationship but the facts were here. 

As the summer weather was more and more suffocating, Hyunjin was having an increasing hard time to contain his lust when Minho was around. During Vlives, he was always gravitating around Minho, subtlety touching him at different places, without people noticing too much. He actually did not want the fans to perceive something and, since he truly was in love with Minho, he wanted to keep these moments the most private possible…Minho was not having it more than that, mostly because he was terrified that they would eventually get caught. However, at the end of the day, although Jisung and Chan would try their best to separate the two during varied broadcasts, Hyunjin would, almost always, find ways to end up next to Minho. Hyunjin truly needed to be close to Minho everywhere they were going to, during promotions. All of this was happening when Hyunjin and Minho did not have a full intercourse since Hyunjin’s birthday, in March. 

At the dorms, Minho was somehow mysteriously becoming softer and softer as he would cook more often for his members and especially for Hyunjin. Changbin was often joking about Minho being the perfect husband and that whoever would decide to get with him would truly be a lucky mother**, while playfully glaring with insistence at Hyunjin. Minho was actually a better cook than Felix. All the boys were amazed by his godly cooking skills, another talent among so many others he had. Hyunjin was being even more touchy when Minho was cooking. He adored the fact that Minho was particularly sexy with a regular cooking apron on. Also, it reminded him of his last “birthday gift”.

Still, Hyunjin needed to restrict himself as Minho was being consistently reluctant to give in, mostly because of the fear of being caught. It was unbearable to Hyunjin. It was becoming more difficult each day to contain his attraction for Minho. Hyunjin was chasing Minho like crazy since he had encountered him and especially since the days they became roommates in 2019. He could not tolerate all this chasing anymore. Becoming an exclusive couple with Minho was a necessity for Hyunjin’s romantic and passionate being. Also, Hyunjin was tired of seeing Minho still communicating with Hikari at night. 

As a result, to hold back that much desire was making Hyunjin feeling like he was constantly baked in an oven, without the timer set. Minho threatening him “to put him in the air fryer on 180°C” when Hyunjin was being too clingy and annoying, was summing up the situation well. Something about this overwhelming sexual tension and frustrative situation had to be done. Hyunjin craved for a serious and stable relationship with Lee Minho, he was starving. 

Chap.5.3: Caution: hot tension 

After SKZ had ended up filming some shows during their busy schedule for “God’s Menu” promotions, the eight boys were having a chill evening at their dorms. It was a hot end of June evening, and they were all in a great mood. Even though they were a bit disappointed to have been robbed at the music shows, from awards, that was quite fine by them. They knew that they already had hit many records and were having a very radiant future. Also, to them, although success was of course important, the most important was that they were able to do what they truly liked together, as eight. During that happy evening, the boys were playing videos games in the living-room while eating snacks. A bit later, Chan suggested to play the Mafia game. They had a very fierce party with Minho ending up as being the mafia, as often. 

Every time the boys could open their eyes during the game, Hyunjin was irresistibly eye-fucking Minho from across the living-room, as they were somehow facing each other, with the others around. Minho, the mafia, was discovered right before being able to win. Unsurprisingly, he was pretty unhappy about it since it was the first time that he lost this game, as the “sore looser” boy he was. While being playfully laughed at, Minho started sulking in his corner, “like a baby”, joked Hyunjin and Changbin. 

As the evening was passing by, the boys, one by one, left the living-room to go eat in the kitchen. Only Minho -playing nervously Kart rider on his phone- and Hyunjin -playing with a cards deck- were left in the living room, one sitting on one side of the sofa and the other one at the other corner of it. Laughers of the members were being heard from the kitchen as Changbin was making funny jokes, as usual. 

However, in the living room, only the muffled music of the game coming from Minho’s phone could be heard along with the noise of cards being manipulated quite brusquely by Hyunjin. The heavy silence surrounding the two boys was suddenly interrupted by Hyunjin as he quietly started humming some lyrics of “God’s Menu”: “I just wanna taste it, make it hot…”, while playing with his cards deck and eye-fucking Minho, shamelessly, from time to time…He was breathing quite heavily due to the overwhelming sexual tension reigning in the empty dark living room. Minho was slightly moving, balancing himself from left to right nervously, while avoiding eye contact at all cost. He was too, on the verge of exploding from desire. One spark, one single word or one single action could be sufficient to make the two boys make out with each other, right now, on the sofa. The others’ loud laughing noises were still going on in the background, coming from the kitchen.


	6. Icy icing but creamy inside

At some point, after several more tensed long minutes, Minho could not bear Hyunjin’s eye-fucking him from across the sofa anymore, so he got up quickly and headed towards the balcony. He needed to breathe some fresh air, to have his mind come to some common sense. 

He could not allow Hyunjin to come in again. It was too dangerous, on all aspects of the situation. “I’m a man, I must keep a strong figure, no matter what”, he was telling himself, concentrated, frowning his eyebrows. Afterall, he was at this moment still texting Hikari and pretending to still care about her, “to clean himself up”. Hyunjin was his boxing buddy, he was his dear and very handsome dongsaeng and roommate, sure, but they should not have engaged in sexual things in the past in the first place, it could not happen again…Of course he did not truly think all of this and was lying to himself. He actually liked it when Hyunjin was coming to him and lowkey touching him, discreetly… Deep inside, Minho wanted to have Hyunjin for himself, he wanted to be loved exclusively by him, even though he hated that idea at the same time...Being in two relationships at the same time was all fun and game at some point, they actually both did this but for too long already, and it really had to stop. He was still conflicted, but he needed Hyunjin to come through and make him come to his true senses, for good. No girl, no woman could give him the kind of mental and physical connections that he truly needed and wanted. 

Hyunjin, surprised by Minho’s move, waited just a bit before coming out on the balcony too. He felt relieved when the warm summer night wind brushed his face and middle length gold blond dyed hair, as he passed the door window. Minho was against the railing of the balcony, only his back and his silky ginger dyed hair, floating to the warm breeze, could be seen by Hyunjin. The latter approached him as calmly as his restlessness permitted him. The younger knew only few things at this moment: he was in love with beautiful and smart Lee f***g Minho and he needed to make love to him as a true stable couple, on the regular. 

Arrived behind Minho, he stopped himself briefly. Quite immediately after pausing, he back hugged Minho firmly, his arms around his waist. Minho was a bit startled but did not try to escape, as he usually did during the previous days. Hyunjin murmured softly but with a hint of despair to Minho’s ears:  
“When will you understand? I know I’m being dramatic and all stuff you hate but if only you'd let me love you, it’s been so long already. Hyunjin was struggling speaking, his heart was pounding hard…  
He added: “You know…I know you liked all that we did already…can we do it every day…I need you.”  
Minho’s ears were so red that it seemed that they could explode at any given moment. He could barely breathe.  
-Ugh…You don’t need to talk that much, fool”, replied Minho quite harshly but clearly aroused and emotionally flustered. Funnily, at this moment, Hyunjin knew that Minho had surrendered, finally. He had managed to melt the icy icing, so he could eat the cake as much as he wished now. 

Minho turned around to face Hyunjin and looked him up bravely in the eyes. They kissed lovingly yet aggressively. Then, they headed fast to their room -famous room 3- glued to each other, Hyunjin firmly embracing Minho’s waist from the back. The members, still laughing and playing games in the kitchen, just got a glimpse of the lovers retiring to their room. They just had the time to applause and cheer playfully, with affection. They were so happy that Hyunjin, their dear brother, finally had the courage to break through Minho’s shell, for good. Afterall, as much as he seemed cold on the outside, their Lee Know hyung was actually quite soft and warm on the inside.


	7. Taste of Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content <3

Once in their room, Hyunjin and Minho jumped on Minho’s bed, closed the black curtains and started making out feverishly. They quickly removed their clothes and kissed each other all over, aggressively. At some point, Hyunjin took the upper hand when he suddenly started kissing and sucking lovingly Minho’s neck. Minho started to shiver from arousal and let Hyunjin asserting his dominance. 

Minho then proceeded by kneeling on the bed and took Hyunjin’s massive length, whole in his mouth. After giving Hyunjin the blowjob of his life, the latter climaxed in his mouth and Minho swallowed it all, as he had the habit to do it. Hyunjin did the same to Minho:  
“Organic milk, all natural for you, Hyunjin-ah”, joked Minho, while enjoying Hyunjin’s perfect lips more than ever; the latter almost choked because he wanted to laugh at the same time. 

“Come on, you don’t need to prepare it this time…” whispered Minho to Hyunjin some time later. Then, Minho ended up the face buried in his pillow with Hyunjin making love to him, from behind. Minho was trying not to moan too loud because he obviously did not want the members to barge into the room, curious about what was happening. Hyunjin was so good at hitting it right, he really was on the way to become a Master Chef for sex, Minho smiled while thinking this… Hyunjin was going rather slowly for now, letting Minho adjust, especially since he did not manage any proper preparation. He still accelerated his pace right after, taking the risk to hurt Minho a bit. Minho let out some words, panting:  
“You…huh…I don’t really see you as my dongsaeng anymore obviously, maybe you, Hwang Hyunjin, could be as tough and strong when you’re holding the mitt for me” …Hyunjin was pleased with these words even though it still came with some banter and irony, that was Lee Minho talking after all. He replied, mouth close to Minho’s cute red ears:  
-If you say so hyung… if you like it when I’m tough…should I tie you up for the next round, then?” 

The proposition was quite unexpected and sounding like being a revenge for Minho’s latest words, as the two boys never really did true kinky stuff before. Hyunjin’s voice was different than usual though: the elder felt more than ever Hyunjin’s longing and needs in his voice…Minho shivered from pleasure and let out a confirmative moan, biting his lips. 

Hyunjin was restless, he had been dreaming for a long time of tying Minho up while making love to him. He wanted to punish Minho for all the time he had tied him up and put tissues in his mouth during their little arguments. Hyunjin grabbed sneakers laces -the only thing he could find-, that were laying on the floor next to Minho’s bed, and tied him up. Minho was on the edge already, but still ready for the second round…What he would do for that silly boy, he thought, mind hazy from desire… Hyunjin made him go back to his senses, spanking him, several times. Minho’s cute butt was all pink from all the spanks, having also his sweet hole gaping in expectation, again. Hyunjin was ecstatic seeing his pretty and sexy friend, hands all tied up, a** up, face down and buried into the pillow, moaning sweetly, clearly loving this whole situation -more than he wanted to- and waiting for the younger to enter him, again…

Then, Hyunjin proceeded to lick and rim the sweet entry, in order to prepare it well this time.  
“Oh God, you taste so sweet... Hyung, you’re so sexy” murmured Hyunjin. He then put his long fingers in, to move them back and forth inside. Minho was panting. Then, Hyunjin entered smoothly; he was breathing loudly too while thrusting fiercely inside Minho.  
“You’re really something, Lee Minho hyung…I love you so much”.  
-Stop talking and keep on going, you fool” replied Minho, these harsh words contrasting with his sweaty but sweet, happy and satisfied face, his eyes half closed, mouth slightly opened, especially when Hyunjin made him suck his fingers while still f**king him. He also grabbed Minho’s neck, pushing the elder more into the mattress, while kissing him all over. Then, Hyunjin went harder and Minho finally let his true feelings out, while climaxing hands free just by Hyunjin hitting his spot: “Ah...you’re so good… I really love you too Hyunjin”. Hyunjin giggled a bit and came inside Minho right after. Everything was such a mess, but it felt like heaven, he thought. Hyunjin felt as if he just had the best course meal of his life, even better than that. What was the point to go to the Sunday mass again when he finally just found his true religion in Lee Minho? The flavor of it all when the latter had no religion at all. 

After some more rounds in various positions, they still needed to do it again and again. However, they truly had to sleep, as the schedule was tight the next day. “Baby, you’re so cute…I still can’t believe you’re finally mine…”, muttered Hyunjin, smiling brightly to a sleepy, pouty Minho, asking for more kisses. Hyunjin embraced Minho again and they finally fell asleep, peacefully, in the arms of each other. They felt like they had just ascended, up in the milky way, creamy white cum all over their skins. 

At dawn, Minho woke up before Hyunjin, as usual. The elder was looking at handsome Hyunjin sleeping, relaxed, face kissed by the sunlight coming through the bed’s black curtains. Minho thought: “That’s true love, then”, a mysterious expression on his relieved and beautiful face. He grinned, parting his cute swollen lips -from kissing too much- and stretched like a cat before heading to the kitchen.


	8. “Back door: Authorized Personnel only”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 sub-chapters in this chapter, the last chapter of part 1 :)

Chap.8.1: Restaurant back door

It had been since the month of June 2020 that Hyunjin finally had the courage to fully tell Minho what he felt and that he wanted a serious and exclusive relationship. Minho had finally given up to Hyunjin, admitting that his feelings were the same as his. He also had finally broken up with Hikari, for good. Hyunjin and Minho were now forming the perfect sappy little couple sharing couple items, secret signals and signs -still quarrelling for anything though- that the other six boys loved to tease with affection, in their daily life. 

In public, Jisung was still acting like a member of a “morality squad” as he was in charge of separating the lovebirds if they were about to be a bit too much all over each other while filming stuff, for instance. Sometimes, this task would involve doing gross fanservice with Minho for the fans, as to dissipate the attention on “hyunho” and to satisfy “minsung” shippers. Jisung would act like this, mainly following the staff’s request. Changbin would often act like a funny but not so subtle uncle, never missing an opportunity to make sexual innuendos related to Hyunjin f**king Minho on the regular -not surprisingly in these cases, he was often gratified by a playful kick from Minho-. Seungmin was this friend who patiently shared the lovers’ room and comprehensively would endure weird love making sounds until late in the night, sometimes in the morning too -Seungmin liked to spend bedtime with his headphones on but in fact, he still needed to move in another room often-. When he learned about the couple being official, Chan had at first been a bit conservative from fear the two boys could be caught, but he was happy for both of them. He finally came with the thought that having a solid couple could be a source of strength for the group. In addition, this situation definitely had made Minho become closer to all of them. As long as they knew how to stay discreet and not to be too suspicious, it was all right to him. Felix was this sweet confident friend who cooked for them. Jeongin was this sly and curious little brother who would always smile fondly at the sight of the couple but who would never miss an opportunity to somehow spy on them, as a joke. 

In September 2020, “Back Door” promotions had started following the release of SKZ’s first repackage album “In Life”. During the live performances, Hyunjin was never missing an opportunity to spank Minho hard but very discreetly, when he would happen to be placed behind him, following the choreography. Minho was always startled by this move but liked it every time, secretly. “He’s that smooth, this evil mother**”, would think Minho, each time. That was their thing, Hyunjin claiming his dominance, from time to time. Minho was quite relieved that the fans did not notice the spanks but were rather focused on himself grabbing his members’ butts playfully, during the performances. 

***

For Minho’s 22nd birthday -international age-, Hyunjin decided to book a nice room in a very luxurious hotel in Seoul, as a remembrance of their very first time in the hotel in Paris. On the way there, Hyunjin was blasting “Make a wish (Birthday Cake)” by NCT U while looking with loving eyes at Minho who was a bit embarrassed that the driver could see them being a couple. In fact, the driver was probably, like 90% of the population, thinking that two men spending time together, as close as they were, could only be “good friends”. Anyway, Minho still needed some time ahead to adjust with the fact that he was Hyunjin’s boyfriend. He was on track. 

Minho’s birthday night was amazing, but every night was, when they were together. Being a unified couple was making Hyunjin and Minho becoming stronger individually and together. They were like the perfect combination that every chef was seeking to make the best dishes. Hyunjin had released the best in Minho and Minho had done the same to Hyunjin. They actually had made the group even more united and stronger than before. When Hyunjin and Minho were together, they were in their own little world, ignoring their surroundings. For example, when the cute couple was being all cuddly and sometimes a bit more than that on the sofa of the living-room, Chan and Jisung would sometimes have to yell at them half serious/half-jokingly to tone it down a little: “Get a room, before we start filming an adult movie!!!”

Chap.8.2.: A hell of a meaty dessert

After a short vacation, SKZ had to prepare for their new concert: “Unlock: Go live in Life” which would take place online, the pandemic still going on worldwide. The boys were all excited to get to present new stages to Stays, even though they obviously would have preferred to perform in front of a real audience. “It’s better than nothing”, was repeating Seungmin often, to cheer the others up. 

The day of the concert arrived. They had spent so much time rehearsing the weeks before that the boys were extremely tired. Minho was the most exhausted. He clearly had been overworking himself, as usual. It was also obvious that what Hyunjin was doing to him almost every night did not actually help him not being exhausted. But he was happier than ever. All the boys were, actually. 

Before the concert, the boys were in standby in the venue’s waiting room. They were ready to start the show and were relaxing themselves, talking and joking around. Jeongin was recording their preparation for a future “behind the scene” video. He was filming Felix, Minho, Seungmin and Hyunjin. These three were sat on the waiting room’s sofa. For that concert, Hyunjin had to manipulate two swords for a Spartiate themed performance for “Victory Song”. Minho was playing with one of the swords while Felix was playing with the other one. The latter was rubbing his sword against Minho’s. Suddenly, Felix said that doing this with the swords reminded him of cutting meat. Then, Minho asked playfully to Felix:  
“What kind of meat do you want to eat? Rabbit meat? Fox meat? Pig meat?  
Hyunjin cut him:  
-Minho meat, he smirked and licked his lips while glancing at Minho with naughty eyes, Seungmin grinned too.  
-Lama meat is good too, replied Minho trying to stay calm but visibly flustered by Hyunjin’s teasing him shamelessly.  
-He said, “Minho meat”, playfully insisted Seungmin: same as the other boys and especially Hyunjin, he enjoyed seeing Minho being flustered.  
-Lama meat is great, I’ll try it now”, said Minho, lowkey threatening Hyunjin but obviously happy.  
Jeongin and Felix laughed. Jeongin cut the camera before leaving the waiting room with the others, to let Minho sit on Hyunjin laps. The latter was clearly only waiting for this since he had mentioned “Minho meat”. They had still 20 minutes left before the start of the concert: perfect time for baking something tasty or to have a spicy quickie.

During the concert, the boys gave the best of themselves, as always. Hyunjin was slightly worried during the first half of the concert since Minho was somehow really struggling doing some dance moves, such as dropping down or jumping. He seemed to be in pain. But after the first part of the concert, after his favorite chocolate bar, Minho was alright. At the end of the concert, Changbin gave Hyunjin a friendly nudge and jokingly commented: “How come Minho hyung couldn’t do some of the moves properly, he ate a lot this morning, I don’t understand... Did you f*ck him too hard recently or what??  
-Come on Binnie, he’s tired he has worked so hard, have some respect…And the answer to your question is “yes”” …Hyunjin grinned,  
Minho who was just passing by, hit him playfully:  
-You devil, murmured Minho,  
-Please, don’t hurt me angel… fake-cried Hyunjin, roleplay had strangely become a hot topic and a new game between the two lovers. 

The truth was that they would probably end up hurting each other for real, someday. But who would happen to become the true devil? At least for now, everything was lovely. Hyunjin was more than happy as he was about to celebrate Christmas, his favorite time of the year, with his boyfriend Minho, for the first time. Hyunjin was not regretting anything, he was not regretting to have tasted God’s menu. He was thankful for what God had planned for him in giving him angel Lee Minho, who tasted so sweet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I liked writing it, even though my writing skills need improvement. :)  
> Many thanks to bluekisses321 on AO3 who helped me with the writing! Go read her fic, it's amazing.<3


End file.
